Warriors: Sandclan Rises
by Targetedandfiring
Summary: What happens when a kit is born after the deadliest leaf-bare the clans have ever seen? When a dark threat looms dangerously close to destroying everything the clans have ever known, and an ominous warning from Starclan, is there anything that can be done to save the clans?
1. Copyright

Warriorcats is the property of Erin Hunter. Everything I'm writing is not for money but to increase my writing skills and to expand on her universe through my own creative storytelling. This work in no way is attempting to take credit for the Warriorcats franchise whatsoever.

This work is also my original work in terms of characters, story, and location. This work may be found under my alias "Burnclaw" on Wattpad, that is an old account. That story has been discontinued will continue here.

Also a big shout out to my friend Blue-Kimi for providing the amazing artwork for the cover. Please check out her DeviantART account **meadowllark** **.** Her link has been provided at the bottom of this page, so if you enjoy warriors I highly recommend giving her page a follow on there. She's an amazing artist.

Thank you for taking the time to read this disclaimer. I hope you enjoy.

Link to meadowllark's DeviantART:


	2. Dedication

This story is dedicated to Raven, who was the creator of Sandclan and the start of what would become many moons of domination on the SSS Warriorcats Roleplay forums. Without her, Sandclan would never exist.

This story is also dedicated to my best friend, Tyler Turner, who recently past away. I'm still panged with depression since the incident, but I'll never forget him, his kindness, and his bravery. Thank you for being the biggest inspiration of my life Tyler, I'll never forget you.


	3. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

Sandclan

Sandclan, A clan named after their first leader, Sandstar. The clan enjoys life living as the most eastern clan of the four clans by the crashing waves. They excel at stalking prey in overgrown and knotted forests. Excellent climbers adept at moving through thick foliage. The newest of the four clans by the crashing waves, having journeyed from far away to find their home.

Leader: Stormstar - a large, muscular, blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Weepingcloud - a large, muscular, blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Willowbark - small, tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Cloversplash - white she-cat with blue eyes

Viperfang - gray tom with large front claws and green eyes

Shiverfrost - small, white and gray colored she-cat

Apprentice: Shrewpaw

Speckletail - brown furred she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Shrewpaw - small black tom

Nursing Queens

Graystorm - long furred, gray tabby she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

Kits

Eaglekit - large, black and white colored tom with amber eyes and unusually long front claws

Blizzardkit - small, snow white tom with blue eyes

Ryekit - small, black tom

Hollowkit - dark gray tabby tom with blue-eyes

Cloudkit - light gray she-cat with blue-eyes

Spottedkit - gray she-cat with white spots and blue-eyes

Elders

None

Splashclan

A clan of warriors who enjoy getting their pelts wet. Their territory is the most western of the four clans by the crashing waves, and, are the only cats with knowledge on how to dive and hunt ocean prey. Their cats are adept at hunting in water. Their territory is lined with small streams that feed into the ocean, and low undergrowth with which to hide in.

Leader: Reedstar - small, dappled black and brown she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Sharktooth - large, gray tom with a crooked fang

Apprentice: Fishpaw

Medicine Cat: Watersight - blue furred she-cat with misty blue eyes

Warriors

Gullblaze - brown tabby tom

Oceanstorm - large, blue-gray tom with blue eyes and a black paw

Snakehiss - black she-cat with green eyes

Minnowsplash - small, silver-tabby she-cat

Sandpelt - light ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Shellpaw

Sleetpelt - black furred she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices

Fishpaw - light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Shellpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Nursing Queens

Breezefeather - black she-cat with golden spots, mother of Oceanstorm's kits (Honeykit and Wavekit)

Kits

Honeykit - golden furred she-cat with a black paw and blue-eyes

Wavekit - blue-gray tabby tom with dark grey tabby markings and blue-eyes

Elders

Rowanfang - grizzly old black furred tom with gray flecks on his muzzle

Lightningclan

A clan who gets their name for the speed of their warriors. These cats live on a large moorland and are the northernmost of the clans. Their adept at hunting rabbits and thus are known for their speed. Not only that, they are also known for their lightning-quick attacks in battle, striking as one unified force, before quickly retreating and striking again.

Leader: Jaggedstar - heavily scarred, dark brown tom

Deputy: Lizardfang - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cats: Goldenwhisker - golden brown tom with long whiskers

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Brookpaw

Warriors

Waspcar - heavily scarred golden brown tom

Tumblefoot - large gray tom with white ears

Apprentice: Finchpaw

Spiderfrost - black and white she-cat with green eyes

Runningcreek - long legged she-cat with long brown fur

Oakfur - gray tabby tom with brown paws

Nettleblaze - ginger and brown she-cat with green eyes

Daisytail - small white she-cat

Apprentices

Finchpaw - small brown tom

Nursing Queens

Smokeyfur - gray furred she-cat expecting Jaggedstar's kits

Kits

None

Elders

None

Swampclan

When asking a clan cat which is the hardiest clan, Swampclan is usually their answer. Swampclan is named for the large swamp they inhabit and are the southernmost clan. They excel in bringing down toads, frogs, and large swamp rats that inhabit their territory. Due to the harsh environment, they are usually the first clan to start stealing prey from other clans when times get hard and have developed a bad reputation for it.

Leader: Nightstar - black tom with green eyes and a white puff of fur on his chest

Deputy: Marshfern - large, brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Ratwhisker - small brown tom with green eyes and white paws

Warriors

Flintfoot - brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Clawpaw

Dawngleam - cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Tundrapaw

Ambertooth - long furred, golden brown she-cat with amber eyes

Greenpath - green eyed tom with ginger fur

Apprentice: Brownpaw

Mudsplash - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Heavystorm - muscular black tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

Clawpaw - large scarred black tom

Tundrapaw - white furred she-cat with long fur and blue eyes

Brownpaw - tan brown she-cat with green eyes

Nursing Queens

Duskgaze - light brown she-cat, blind in one eye, expecting Greenpath's kits

Kits

None

Elders

Crowwing - small black tom


	4. Prologue

**Prologue**

A full moon hung in the sky. Four large stones surrounded a clearing, where a large rockpile constituted the center of the clearing. The clearing was empty, and then, it happened. Cats started streaming into the clearing slowly from the undergrowth. One by one.

At the head of the cats was a large blue-gray tom with amber eyes. Striding closely behind him was a similarly large blue-gray tom with blue eyes. The tom leading the way took a seat higher up on the Rockpile, while the tom who was following sat closer to the bottom. The rest of the cats chattered among themselves like songbirds, eager for the Gathering to begin.

"It looks like Sandclan is the first clan to arrive," the tom sitting higher up on the rockpile said. The other tom merely twitched his ear in response.

"There's a storm coming," the tom said to his leader," I can taste it in the air."

"Yes, I've noticed it too, let's hope it won't intrude too much into the Gathering," muttered the leader.

Both toms held their thoughts to themselves, as a marshy scent caught their attention.

Cats started streaming into the clearing, and the two cats leading them approached the rockpile.

"Stormstrike, Weepingcloud, where is Crescentstar?" the black tom who had lead the group into the clearing asked.

"She has passed Nightstar. This leaf-bare had been hard on us, greencough took her. I made my journey to the Moonhollow and have received my nine lives and a new name. I am Stormstar now," the cat sitting higher up on the pile said," and Weepingcloud is my deputy."

"The whole of the clans will be saddened by the news of Crescentstar's death. She led Sandclan well in the journey to these territories," Nightstar replied as he joined the new Sandclan leader on the Rockpile, his deputy, a large brown tabby she-cat joined Weepingcloud at the base of the rockpile and greeted the new deputy.

"Hmph, maybe your clan will be saddened Nightstar but Lightningclan has never heard better news. I remember how she rudely stole the forests from our clan when she arrived from the old territories spouting a load of mouse dung about Starclan having chosen the forests Lightningclan controlled as their new home," a voice spat, and the leaders turned to stare at a formidable looking dark brown furred tom, with horrific scars covering his body.

He was wheezing with age and was flanked by a brown tabby she-cat on one side and a golden brown tom on his other sides.

"Please Jaggedstar, you mustn't overexert yourself," the golden brown tom pleaded.

"Shut it Goldenwhisker, I'm the leader and I'll do as I want," he spat, he shoved Goldenwhisker off his shoulder and scrambled up to join the other leaders on the rockpile. Jaggedstar was definitely the oldest of the leaders, his brown fur had slowly turned to a dusky in-between of gray and brown.

The clearing was significantly fuller now, as cats mingled and talked with each other, sharing news and gossip from within their clans, but there was still a clan missing.

"What is taking Splashclan so long," Jaggedstar muttered,"my bones will freeze in this cold before they arrive, and that's if they don't get wet first."

A few other cats were also shooting warry glances up at the sky. It wasn't the first time it had stormed at a Gathering, but many could remember that each Gathering during a storm usually carried an ill omen.

With a sigh of relief, Splashclan finally arrived. A small, dappled brown and black she-cat with green eyes led her clan into the clearing, jumping up to take her place with the leaders.

A large gray tom with a crooked fang that had been shadowing her since entering the clearing took his place at the base of the Rockpile beneath the leaders, talking in a hushed whisper with the other deputies.

"Splashclan has arrived, Let the Gathering commence!" yowled the brown and black dappled she-cat. The clearing grew quiet and Stormstar strode forward.

"I shall speak first," he meowed aloud," with new seasons come great change. Crescentstar was sadly taken from us by the greencough epidemic that swept through the clans. I Stormstar, have received my leader name and taken her place."

He gave the clans a moment of silence as some cats bowed their heads in respect and sadness for the death of a leader.

"I have appointed Weepingcloud as my deputy, and Speckletail has received her warrior name. Shrewpaw only contracted whitecough he is recovering. Once he has fully recovered, I can expect Sandclan will have another Warrior in its racks not long after. I have no other news to report," Stormstar said as he backed up.

The clans took the time to cheer for Speckltail, the brown furred she-cat stuck out her chest, a look of pride on her face.

"I will go next," Nightstar said as he strode forward," Swampclan also has new warriors. Heavystorm and Mudsplash have finished their training, and Tundrapaw and Brownpaw have joined the rest of the apprentices to begin their training. Duskgaze has also moved into the Nursery and is expecting Greenpath's kits. With new leaf just around the corner and the worst of leaf-bare behind us, Swampclan is strong."

The leaders waited a moment as the clans praised the new warriors and apprentices, all who looked quite happy with themselves. As the clearing quieted down, Jaggedstar strode forward but was beat by the Splashclan leader.

"Splashclan welcomes two new apprentices, Shellpaw and Fishpaw. Breezefeather has also given birth to Oceanstorm's kits, Honeykit and Wavekit. With the ocean calming down from the winter storms, Splashclan is ready to return to hunting prey. We are strong," the Splashclan leader said as she finished her report.

"And ready to finally stop stealing my clan's prey," Jaggedstar remarked rather loudly.

"You dare accuse of Splashclan of stealing prey Jaggedstar," the Spalshclan leader hissed angrily.

"No Redstar, I accuse you of getting fat off my clan's rabbits, don't think we didn't catch your clan's scent on our borders during this leaf-bare more than a couple times," Jaggedstar replied, easily shouldering past the small she-cat to give his report.

"Lightningclan is strong and honorable. We did not resort to stealing prey from the other clans. Daisytail has earned her warrior name, and Smokeyfur has retired to the Nursery expecting my kits. Other than that no other news to report," the old tom finished.

There were a few looks of bewilderment among the clan cats.

"Jaggedstar with such a young she-cat? Smokeyfur is practically 10 seasons younger than him," whispered one cat.

"I bet she only did that so she could say her kits were the children of the leader," another replied.

Before anymore whispers could be shared, however, a dark cloud covered the sky and the clearing went dark. There was a yowl of pain, of a cat falling to the ground, before light returned to the clearing.

Jaggedstar was on the floor, a contorted look of pain on his face. His eyes lifeless.

Goldenwhisker bounded up the few remaining rocks to his leader as the cats looked on, the clearing deathly quiet. Not a cat moved as Goldenwhisker inspected the body before he bowed his head. He turned back to the clans.

"Jaggedstar's heart has failed him...Jaggedstar is dead."

The piercing yowl of a she-cat had put the whole clan on edge. It was the early morning after the Gathering. As soon as Stormstar had arrived from the gathering, the she-cat had started kitting. She rested on her side in the Medicine Cat Den. Her breaths came in heaves. Her nose was running, and every other breath a terrible cough would shake her body.

A tortoiseshell she-cat was helping her through the painful kitting.

"Be strong Graystorm, just a bit more!" the tortoiseshell urged.

"I-I'm not s-sure, I-I can g-go much l-longer Willowbark," Graystorm coughed back a measly reply.

"You have you Graystorm, think of your kits," Willowbark replied, a pleading in her voice. There wasn't much else she could as Medicine Cat. This is a battle Graystorm was going to have to fight on her own.

The long furred queen let out another yowl of pain, and pushed hard, finally giving birth to her last kit.

"Take them from me Willowbark, or they'll get sick too," Graystorm let out a clear mutter, her breathing coming easier now.

"Name them Graystorm, and I'll take them," Willowbark promised as she busily started preparing a borage, catmint, and poppyseed herb remedy for Graystorm. Graystorm looked down at her kits.

"Cloversplash will care for them, right? They won't get sick like hers did right?" Greystorm quietly whispered as she looked at her kits.

"Don't be mouse-brained Greystorm," Willowbark snapped," I can fix you up, just stay with me!" Willowbark called over a few of the cats from the clearing and they started running to her nest.

"Willowbark, promise me," Greystorm said.

Willowbark turned to look at Greystorm and an untold message was sent between the two cats,

"I promise," Willowbark agreed, a look of grief reflecting in her eyes, while a look of acceptance in Greystorm's eyes, she looked down at her kits.

"This gray she-cat, she has beautiful spots. Her name will be Spottedkit. The light gray she-cat...will be Cloudkit. The tom...the tom will be Hollowkit, in...in honor of his...father..." Greystorm said as her eyes began to close.

"Hollowstep...my love...you've...come...to...take...me...to...Starclan," Greystorm said, her voice just very audible over the pouring rain outside the camp. Weepingcloud had been right, the storm had indeed arrived.

"Starclan guide us," Willowbark meowed to herself, a single tear rolling down her face as the kits were ushered to the Nursery, and the rain kept pouring on.


	5. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b02252f21065740c5ea0186ff7dc5a70"strongChapter 1/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b02252f21065740c5ea0186ff7dc5a70"Hollowkit opened his eyes. Gazing around, he took a few moments to check his surroundings. He was in a large den. His whiskers twitched, a droplet of water flew off them and onto soft springy looking moss. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="285f780275671176b40759fd8cec50f4"Another drop of water landed on Hollowkit's head. He jumped, surprised at the feel of the water on his head. He looked up, noticing a small crack in the den, where a bit of water had seeped in and started dripping into the den. Not wanting to get any wetter, Hollowkit moved to the side and saw his path blocked by a giant mass of fur. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a195d805c61d93ac221778f092b2c5d"A she-cat snored peacefully, unaware that Hollowkit had woken up. She had the prettiest fur that Hollowkit had ever seen, a beautiful white./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c03ed2e2a989d4cf7aba2a8a1c929b1c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Is she my mother?/em Hollowkit wondered to himself. He looked at his pelt, then to the she-cat and finally deduced she wasn't. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="432e941985d6ce70e6c3ecb4f163081a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She can't be, we don't look anything alike. Maybe my mother is outside? /emHollowkit wondered and took a moment to look at a crack at the base of the den he was in. Light streamed through this crack, and, cautiously, Hollowkit stalked forward. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3055eee3c824e55373319182a0d31ca"Slowly, Hollowkit exited the large and warm den he was in and stepped into the outside. Hollowkit had felt small in the den, but once he stepped outside, his eyes stretched wide in amazement, surveying his home. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c698dbc977110bb9b917de14f16ed614"The den he was standing by was a large bramble thicket that seemed to have been enforced by twigs, more brambles, and leaves, all to keep the wet out of the inside. Across the clearing, a hollowed out tree stump seemed to be the home for some of the other cats. The camp itself was in a ravine, and the highest point of this ravine included a small cave, perfectly the size of a cat. The entire sides of the camp were surrounded by large, prickly looking thorn bushes. A hollowed tree truck looked fairly abandoned nearest to the den Hollowkit had occupied and, farthest away from his den, where Hollowkit could just spot a hole in the thorn barrier, a den that seemed meshed into the thorn barrier looked to be filled with sleeping bodies. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a6057f470b5a20a24268ffe53dd524d"Curious as ever, Hollowkit immediately started towards the big hole in the ravine. He wanted to know what was at the top right away. He made to climb up to the hole but soon realized it was too steep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d54419d6b224fb577136e475bb02e837"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Maybe there's somewhere else I could explore? /emHollowkit asked himself. The curious kit only managed to get a few steps farther along and toward what he didn't realize was the camp entrance, before he caught an interesting herbal scent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1012fb721b695a6e997fa5f09718fbd"Confused, Hollowkit followed his nose to the hollowed tree stump. A tortoiseshell she-cat was busy lining up herbs into different piles and didn't notice as Hollowkit watched with fascination for only but a moment, before deciding he had grown bored. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ef83f3887c5ab80f9090a1e7a39c72a"As Hollowkit made to explore more of the camp, the screech of a she-cat from the den Hollowkit had woken up in startled him. Scared, Hollowkit shrunk into the shadows of the tree stump, fearing danger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="692606b5011a0d3f58e15581ad20575f""Hollowkit! Hollowkit! I can't find Hollowkit!" the white she-cat who'd Hollowkit had been sleeping next to exclaimed as she rushed out of the den, a scared look in her eye. Immediately, the clan was alive and bustling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14483fa8c0d66ab3f0752386ede12666""Viperfang! Shiverfrost! Check outside the camp, he can't have gotten far!" a large blue-gray tom ordered. The two warriors he had mentioned gave quick nods and rushed out of camp. Hollowkit, realizing there wasn't much danger inside the camp if cats were going outside the camp, bounced over to the blue-gray tom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18d64f2fd8978b42bb5ea5f06c2ea5bd""What's going on?" he asked, eyes wide with excitement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d422b2bcbbfd42a2507cb60dc69e15f""Where have you been!" the she-cat exclaimed as she rushed over to Hollowkit and started licking him fiercely," I was so worried when I woke up in your weren't in the Nursery." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56c08f0bd0ae251c536e575c36d93f22"Hollowkit ducked, trying his best to avoid her tongue. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d753c9da5572ac22f13829904296cd96""I was just exploring," he complained, as he struggled free from the she-cat. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d2650b2ebf757c41a4e78d00906f08""So it seems we had nothing to worry about then Cloversplash. Take Hollowkit back to the Nursery, I'm sure he's tired after his exploring," the blue-gray tom told the she-cat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7358b5ae05036fbc70efe2b4c625eaa""But I'm not, I'm wide awake!" Hollowkit whined," I don't like the Nursery. Everything's so quiet. I want to play and explore."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72ce1b2cd608a05930de0a7d1d8723db""You can explore once you've become an apprentice," the tom told Hollowkit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="145b9caa5581cf38154daa976bc51c6e""What's an apprentice?" Hollowkit asked, a bit confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1272cd1ce15c7d1cc593e689cd6bfed0""When kits are 6 moons old, they start their apprenticeship, during which they train to become warriors," the tom explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb242b7e24ea957ae8d902e25f677213""What's a warrior?" Hollowkit asked again as Cloversplash lifted him by the scruff to carry him to the Nursery. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f8de782351f549d6b458b9752f43f60""A warrior is someone who defends the clan and hunts for the clan," the tom said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e6c7092a8acfff1e050ce57114b7f08""Are you a warrior?" Hollowkit asked another question. The tom took a second to answer, thinking his response carefully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f72788ee108d0a9ccd9516de9e002be""Yes, yes I am," he finally replied. Hollowkit looked at the tom as he was carried away, eyes wide with admiration. Cloversplash dropped Hollowkit by the entrance of the Nursery./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfa220e75a7f7befa40640534a057d74""Go inside, I'll be there in a minute," she told him," I just need to talk with Weepingcloud for a second." Cloversplash then rushed over to the blue-gray tom, who was now talking with the cats he'd sent outside of the camp, relief shown on their faces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2898398f899074f62cb7c0cc2a445605"Hollowkit slipped back inside and into his nest. His sisters, Cloudkit and Spottedkit were still fast asleep, so he eagerly pounced on them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a10d45095b9066be61702316d92f1029""Cloudkit! Spottedkit! I'm going to be a warrior!" Hollowkit declared as he bowled over his sleeping sisters./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f92d6c5ec9b8d9f660b4ed2cc00de6f""What's a warrior?" Spottedkit squeaked questioningly as she tussled in a play fight with her brother. Hollowkit explained everything that Weepingcloud had told him about apprentices and warriors as they tussled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="599ee09c5db73e19c11f69b648dae0e1""I'll be the best warrior!" Hollowkit declared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdc3374ac4298d47f5311abdb9b721f4""I'll be the best hunter!" Cloudkit squeaked," and Spottedkit can be the best fighter!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fc42a93e895e1ceabc397ee4e12f9c1""I'm not sure I'd be very good at fighting," Spottedkit muttered as Hollowkit had already managed to pin down the she-kit. Before Hollowkit could reply, another voice interrupted him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da58036a8c9b84f012891cb5119faf24""Can you three keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep here!" another kit said from inside the Nursery. Curious, Hollowkit sprang off of Spottedkit to see a much larger, black and white kit in the den, along with a couple other kits. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6acc4531e4a122105cae143c2f748278""Who are you?" Hollowkit asked in confusion. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b48f2a33d3b06cba0f232adc5e74c02""My name is Eaglekit, that small black kit over there is Ryekit, and the white tom is Blizzardkit," Eaglekit said as he pointed with his tail to two other kits./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9db72037d78842d3adcb23ce89a54ab"Ryekit was indeed small, but he was apparently older than Hollowkit and his sisters at two moons. Blizzardkit had apparently been staring intently at the kits for a while now, but he was curled into a tight white ball of fur and only his eyes could be seen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2b46e1cd349af0a9b8ea0069bf39319""I'm the oldest kit, four moons old. Shrewpaw has already shown me the hunter's crouch," Eaglekit said proudly as he got into hunting position. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9cce80623ae92a9473765bcf92e4f90"Hollowkit, Cloudkit, and Spottedkit stared in amazement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be49e824446b56081f418195b3b3a320""Show us, please," Cloudkit begged, eager to learn how to perform the hunter's crouch. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee56096b54d5064942ca175f17a0b9b4"Eaglekit yawned and thought about it for a few moments, but, ultimately had made up his mind. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="265c0da84c582ce6ea5157b735571b0a""Maybe after sunhigh, Weepingcloud has had the kits help out around camp. Our clan has never been as weak as it is today. The greencough epidemic killed a lot of cats. I lost to littermates to the sickness, Ryekit lost his mother and father, and a lot of apprentices and warriors also died," Eaglekit said, a forlorn look in his eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b288ff1dcc70044978bc12abef0efd8""Is that what happened to our mother?" Hollowkit asked, still too young to comprehend what death was. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="854edb08dcb655368c45a39394e7f6b0""And your father too," Eaglekit nodded," Cloversplash still has milk to feed you with. She's Blizzardkit's mother." Upon hearing the news, Hollowkit bounded over to Blizzardkit's nest. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="121c2f22eda8bc80acb99193938bcc6d""Then that makes up littermates," Hollowkit declared as he curled up next to the larger kit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4406cd2ba06370549d9746dc8df2c04c""Try to get some sleep, we'll be doing some chores after sunhigh," Eaglekit said as he returned to his own nest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d42292c700b53071cf700d083f1475c1"Hollowkit nodded and closed his eyes. He heard Cloversplash enter the Nursery, and felt her give him a lick but by then he'd fallen into a blissful sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
